


Bite down on this. It’s going to hurt

by flowing_river



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Murdoc kidnaps Mac
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Bite down on this. It’s going to hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bite down on this. It’s going to hurt.

Mac was confused when he woke up. His leg ached and he couldn’t see anything clearly. He looked down at his leg and noticed he was bleeding. From a bullet wound.

_How did that happen? Where am I?_

Then Mac noticed he was tied to a chair. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. He had lost too much blood, that was evident by the puddle on the ground.

“I had hoped you would wake up, so I could make this so much more fun.”

_Murdoc._

It didn’t matter how out of it he was, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

“What do you want?” Mac managed to say.

“We can go over that later. First we need to take care of this,” Murdoc said, jabbing the bullet hole in his leg.

Mac gasped, trying to curl up and protect his leg. But he was stopped by the rope around his chest and leg.

“I really wanted you to be awake for this part though. Bite down on this. It’s going to hurt.”

Murdoc held Mac’s belt up to his mouth. Mac just looked at him.

“I can’t let you bleed out now, can I?”

Mac blinked a few times, before processing what Murdoc was saying. He slowly obeyed, biting down on the leather.

“Thank you,” Murdoc said with a sick smile.

He picked up Mac’s SAK waving it and saying,

“This should be sufficient, don’t you think?”

Mac didn’t answer. He still didn’t know what Murdoc was doing. And the blood loss was confusing his mind, making it hard to think.

Murdoc held the knife over an open-flame until the blade was glowing red. And then when he brought the hot blade to Mac’s leg, Mac screamed.

Everything went black and Mac thrashed in the restraints trying to get away from the pain. He just wanted it to stop, and Mac knew he was screaming that out loud. It hurt too much and he just wanted it to stop.

And then it did. His leg still throbbed, but it wasn’t the burning pain like it had been a few seconds before.

“There. Now that we’ve taken care of that, we can move on to…other things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
